


The Rogues Take Over

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Charmed AU, Demon!Rogues, M/M, Phoebe!Cisco, Piper!Caitlin, Prue!Barry, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, Cisco, and caitlin have been living in peace after a big battle as the Charmed Ones. What they didn't expect was to have a whole new enemy so soon. They never expected to have some of them flirt with them either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rogues Take Over

“Oomph!” Barry groaned as he was thrown into the manor wall. 

“Caitlin! Blast him!” Cisco yelled as he ducked to dodge an energy ball. 

Caitlin flicked both her arms in the direction of the demon and it blew up leaving sludge to fly across the walls. 

“Ugh, my head.” Barry stood up. 

“You okay, Barry?” Cisco asked. 

“Yeah, fine.” Barry said as he rubbed at the bump on his head. 

“Demons have been attacking more often.” Caitlin said as she helped Cisco up. “It’s getting ridiculous.” 

“Someone has to be targeting us. Barry, mind taking some of this...goo in a vial so I can see if I can get a premonition?” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Barry said as he jogged into the now destroyed kitchen to grab a potion vial. He handed the goo to Cisco who immediately gasped and clenched his eyes shut. 

“Cisco?”

Caitlin and Barry waited for a few moments. 

“What did you see?” Barry asked as Cisco opened his eyes.

“Vibrations? And some girl yelling for someone named Lenny to finish him. It looked like he had ice powers.” Cisco said. 

“Did they send the demon?” 

“I don’t know.” Cisco said. 

“We should try scrying for evil. If they’re really sending demons our way they have to be powerful.” Caitlin said as she made her way to the attic. 

The group spent over an hour scrying, but nothing of noticeable nature came up. 

“Guys, I have to get to work.” Barry said after looking at his watch. “Call me if you find anything.” 

Barry ran down the stairs and out the door to his car as he headed for CCPD. He walked into the precinct and was told someone was waiting for him in his lab. Barry nodded and made his way up. He didn’t expect to find his lab iced over and a large man standing in the middle of it. 

Barry immediately went on alert. 

“Calm down, Kid. I’m not here to hurt you.” the man laughed.

Barry raised an eyebrow and motioned to his lab. “So you just wanted to stop me from doing my work then?” 

Barry jumped as another man roared from behind the first and let his powers off. Barry’s stuff immediately melted down, but the man had to yell for the guy, Mick, to stop or he’d burn the whole place down. The guy argued back and Barry didn’t have time for this bs, so he waved an arm at the man who found himself thrown into some boxes and knocked out. 

“Thank you.” 

Barry took a step back. 

“No need to be afraid, Barry Allen.” the man said as he shimmered to reappear in front of Barry. He slammed the door shut and pushed Barry against it. 

“You know, the demons said the Charmed Ones were an annoyance. They never said that one would be such a cutie.” the man smirked. 

“So- so you’re a demon.” Barry looked at the man. 

“Of a sort.” the man smirked and ran a finger down Barry’s arm. 

Barry shivered as he felt the man’s powers roam through his arm. This man was powerful. Really powerful. 

“Don’t be scared, Kid. I already told you that I won’t do anything, yet.” the man pushed Barry against the door roughly.

“W- who are you?” 

“Leonard Snart.” he smirked. “We’ll be seeing more of each other soon, Barry.” 

Barry glared at the man when he heard his teasing tone. “You will be vanquished.” 

“Just try it. The Charmed Ones can’t do much if there’s only 2, right?” Leonard grinned widely.   
Barry glared and astral projected himself to appear behind Leonard. 

“You’re childish tricks don’t work, Barry.” Leonard teased as the astral projection tried to attack him only for Leonard to freeze it completely.

“Think about it.” Leonard said as he pulled Barry into a rough kiss. Barry’s eyes widened as Leonard dipped his tongue slightly into his mouth and bit at his lip before he pulled away. 

Barry breathed out and saw his cold breath in front of him. The Leonard's kiss was cold and Barry felt every spark of the man’s power in that kiss. Leonard smirked at Barry as he took a few steps back. Barry moved quickly, but the man had shimmered away with the other by the time he was able to wave his arm and throw him back. He was only successful in throwing aside a table full of science equipment.

Barry returned home late that night to find Cisco on the couch in a grumpy mood. 

“What happened to him?” 

“Got lucky with some guy named Hartley. Had some one night stand.” 

“And?” 

“I found out who the vibrations guy was.” Cisco grumbled. 

“Okay, so what’ the problem?” 

“The problem is that se with Hartley was literally the best. I haven’t had sex like that with someone in ages!” 

Barry winced. “I found the cold guy by the way. Was waiting for me in my lab when I got to work.” 

“And you didn’t say anything?” 

“He wasn’t a threat. At least not at the moment.” Barry explained. “He mostly came to taunt.” 

The trio suddenly gasped as the doors flew open and a group of demons appeared in the manor. 

“What the hell?!” Caitlin yelled as she immediately flicked her arms to freeze them. Most of them did, but not all of them. 

“Snart.” Barry glared as he locked eyes with him. 

“Hello, Barry.”

“Why are you here?” Barry demanded. 

“Just wanted to introduce the Charmed Ones to the new people in town. Meet the Rogues.” Leonard said and Caitlin’s powers wore off. 

“Pied Piper.” 

“Hey there, Cisco.” Hartley smirked as Cisco groaned. 

“Golden Glider” a woman in a leather jacket standing next to Leonard waved flirtily. 

“Trickster.” Axel grinned as he wagged a finger. 

“Rainbow Raider.” the man grinned darkly as his eyes flashed. 

“Weather Wizard” the man spread his harm and the manor doors flew open as a sharp wind blew into the house. 

“Heatwave.” the man growled and Caitlin took a step back as he stood closest to her. 

“Peek-a-boo” the girl disappeared and reappeared behind the trio with a smirk as they turned to guard themselves. 

“and myself, Captain Cold.”

“We’ve taken over the underworld and we just wanted to give you a proper greeting to let you know what you’re up against.” Lisa grinned as she flashed her powers. 

Caitlin froze them as she jumped to defend herself and Barry waved his arm to throw her back. Lisa fle through the window as the other Rogues jumped into action. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco turned themselves back to back in a triangle. 

“We can’t take them all.” Cisco said. 

“We can’t just let them attack us!” Caitlin yelped as she ducked to dodge a fire attack from Mick before flicking her arms to create and explosion and injuring him in the shoulder.

“Enough!” Leonard yelled. 

“We’re only here as an introduction. Not to battle.” Leonard said as Lisa reappeared next to him. 

The other demons began disappearing with Len’s words and the three watched their every move. The only one’s left were Hartley, Lisa, and Leonard. 

“See you soon, Cisco.” Hartley called as he reappeared behind Cisco to slap his ass and shimmering away. Cisco jumped and glared at Hartley’s fading form. 

“It seems our Piper has developed a bit of a crush, Lenny.” Lisa said as she faded away as well. 

“We’ll talk to him, Lisa.” Leonard said before she disappeared. 

“Hoped you like that kiss earlier, Barry. I know I did.” 

Barry flushed as Caitlin and Cisco turned to him with a surprised look. “As if, Snart.” 

“How about one more for the road.” Len said as he appeared in front of Barry and stole a quick kiss. “Be seein you, Barry.”


End file.
